warriorsnextgenerationfandomcom-20200213-history
Writing your Legacy!!
Now, before you read this page please read The Warrior's Code...for writers, it will make writing your Legacy much easier!!! Now to get started...there are many sights on Wattpad, and other sights about writing your own story, and other. But I noticed they're all about what not to do, what not to use, what not to name your clans, and cats. Well, you know what??? I don't care what you decide to do...I'm just here for tips, suggestions, and help. Not, TELLING you what to do. Who's ready to get started!!?? Alright first things first...one thing that I HIGHLY suggest doing in your Next Gen. saga is the Prologue!! All warriors stories have a Prologue!! They are almost always written in a 3rd person limited...this means that no-one knows anything until the characters know it themselves. No, pressure. Example from Children of the Stars: The darkness was overwhelming, shadows piercing the trees on every side...but in the midst of the dark, there was a calming warmth. Below, cats swarmed into the clearing, two she-cats leaped onto the lowest branches of a tall oak tree, unknowing that they were being watched. In the darkness, watching over the shadow of the Great Oak, sat a black she-cat, her pelt full of shimmering stars...staring down at her former clanmates with wonder. "It's beautiful isn't it?" asked the she-cats longing neighbor. "After all this time, I still can't get over how breathtaking the view is from the stars." "Do you miss it? Stalking prey through the undergrowth, the colors of Leaf-fall...I know I do......" The black she-cat looked at the grey she-cat with sorrow in her eyes, "Of course I miss it, my kin is there...but I have more reason to miss it than you do!! I mean you have Lionblaze here, and you had two lives down there!!!" "The life of a medicine cat and the life of a warrior......Hollyleaf, can I tell you something?" "Of course, Cinderheart!!" That is a clip from Children of the Stars #1's prologue. Where a conversation is held between Hollyleaf, Cinderheart, and Cloudtail in Starclan...it is also a perfect example of 3rd person limited. Next tip on writing your legacy: Try to grow the story SLOWLY!! If you grow the story to quickly there won't be anything else to write in the next 5 books!! (If you write the typical 6 book series) But, also I wouldn't grow it overly slow either......this may be confusing so I'll show you a good and a bad timeline for your story!! Bad: 1. prologue 2. Prophecy in the first 2 paragraphs 3. Cats go on journey in 2nd chapter 4. all Kits are born in 3rd paragraph of 3rd chapter 5. cat is killed on journey in 4th chapter 6. Journey is over in 5th chapter 7. big battle in 6th-8th chapter 8. 21 chapters left and nothing to write!!!! Good: 1. Prologue 2. Introduction to your clans, and main characters in first chapter 3. introduction to a minor conflict in 2nd chapter 4. Prophecy in 3rd chapter or even in the first chapter if it makes sense!! 5. planning, life in clans, and something revolving around the prophecy in 4th chapter 6. Trouble around apprentice or kit in 5th chapter 7. Journey or other starts in 6th chapter 8. Introduction to some part of major conflict in 7th chapter 9. minor conflict on journey in 8th chapter 10. Story begins building into major conflict, injuries, and prophecies in 8th chapter-end!! Doesn't that sound better than everything happening in chapters 1-7!!! or 12-19!!! Now this is nowhere near all...but if I write it all now, there would be nothing to write in the other chapters!!! Go on and read pages: Building your Clan. Building your Story. and, Building your Prophesy. Thanks!! And, I hope this has helped you not made you do something you don't want to do!!!! Post comments below for suggestions on more tips!!!